Over the years, digital content has gained increasing popularity with consumers. With the ever-growing amount of digital content available to consumers through the Internet using computers, smart phones, and other sources, consumers have access to a vast amount of content. Furthermore, many devices (e.g., smartphones) and services are readily available that allow consumers to capture and generate digital images.
Conventional image processing software typically provides a selection tool for allowing users to select an object or regions within objects for editing purposes. Examples of selection tools may include a brush graphic, a circle graphic, or a rectangular graphic shown on the display. Some selection tools offer more flexibility than others in selecting objects. However, image content varies, and therefore, selection techniques provided by image processing software may be inefficient in some cases. Many times, users still need to perform operations on a large portion of the object or region of interest in order to define a selection region of interest.